pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Benji Helmstark
Benji Helmstark is a major character in Sparks and father of Clarissa Spark. It is later revealed that he was one of the original Sparks. History Prior to Sparks Benji was born over 3,000 years ago to an unnamed couple and was the oldest of nine children. At the young age of 10 he started his journey with a Pidgey he befriends and met three other trainers, one of which was a prince named AZ. Years went by as they four traveled and one day a war broke out in AZ's home region, Kalos. The four rushed over and helped fight in the war while AZ protected his palace. One day all of their bodies and Pokémon returned due to falling in the war and AZ, filled with grief, built a machine to restore their lives. He successfully created the invention brought back his friends, their Pokémon, and Floette. However he was still angry with the world and the war that was going on that AZ used the machine as a weapon and brought a deadly an end to the war, much to the horror of the other three newly revived Sparks. Disgusted and hurt that they were reborn with the life energy of the others, AZ's friends and his Floette all left him. It is later revealed that all of Benji's siblings and parents died in the explosion, prompting him to become cold towards others. Due to being right there when the weapon was launched, Benji was gifted with Aura and the life energy made him immortal. However his heart was full of hatred and disgusted he became obsessed with finding his former ally and killing him. He eventually put his plans aside after seeing all the destruction around him and helped the region heal. Benji soon made amends with himself and decided to finish his Pokémon journey with Pidgeot. As of now he resides on Shamouti Island and owns a Pokémon Reserve while researching Pokémon. In Sparks Overview TBA Sparks: Indigo League TBA Sparks: Adventures in The Orange Islands TBA Sparks: Gold & Silver TBA Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire TBA Sparks: Battle Frontier TBA Sparks: Diamond & Pearl TBA Sparks: Black & White TBA Sparks: XYZ Benji reappears and has the same role as always. Later it is revealed that Benji is in fact over 3,000 years old and was present at the first Pokémon war. Sparks: Sun & Moon TBA Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Sparks: The Next Generation TBA Personality Benji is an enthusiastic and positive man who cares for others. He is quite smart due to his life span and is a proficient battler. Despite saying that there is good in everyone, Benji does not believe himself. He has seen true evil and even goes as far as saying he is evil as well due to his past actions in the war. Benji cares deeply for his daughter as prior to her being in his life, Benji would do life risking tasks on the daily. He truly cares for her and would give up anything for her safety. Appearance Due to his immortality, Benji's age progression is extremely slow and physically appears to be around 50 despite being over 3,000 years old. In the past he had brunet hair tied into a ponytail, large eyebrows, tanned skin, and gold eyes. He wore a white shirt, a blue sweatshirt, brown pants, two shoulder armors, and a star necklace (later given to his daughter). Relationships Clarissa Spark Clarissa and Benji have one of the closest relationships. Benji raised her on his own after her mother refused to take care of her, leading to him lying about her being deceased. Benji cares for his daughter's well being, going as far as to give her a different last name to avoid trouble because of his past. He is proud of her and her accomplishments. Pidgeot Benji is very close to Pidegot as the two have been to hell and back with each other. They have gone on numerous adventures and he was Benji's Aura Linked Pokémon prior to giving Clarissa his Aura. Katrina Brooks Benji finds Katrina amusing and nice. When he first met Katrina, Benji was shocked at her resemblance to an old friend of his. Eventually he uncovered that she was the descendant of his friend and was stunned. Mason Artemis Benji is shown to trust Mason fully and respects his relationship with Clarissa and Katrina. He thinks of Mason as his second son and cares for his well being. Unlike with Katrina, Benji was put off by the resemblance Mason had to AZ. After getting to know the boy he began to realize how different he was and began to trust him. Jax Darksoul Benji is sort of hostile to Jax because of his relationship with Clarissa. This is most likely due to him being her father and protective over her, Benji just doesn't want to see his little girl grow up. He does think Jax is a good person and approves of him and Clarissa. AZ During his journey as a Pokémon Trainer, Benji and Alexander were close friends and traveled together. The two were like brothers and often rough housing and playing pranks. Benji even coined the nickname "AZ" to make it easier to say his long name. When Kalos and Alola went to war, Benji was quick to step in as a soldier for the Kalosian army on behalf of his friend. Near the end of the war he was killed by Necrozma, devastating AZ greatly. After his friend revived him, AZ unleashed the ultimate weapon. Benji ended their friendship in disgust and hurt due to knowing that his life was restored at the cost of others. Benji later found out that the blast resulted in the death of Benji's parents and siblings, devastating him greatly and fueling his hatred for AZ. During XYZ the two met after not speaking for almost 3,000 years. Benji refused to speak to AZ and rejected his apologizes. When the weapon was unleashed again, Benji was not affected like his friends since all of his Aura was given to his daughter. Thank to this he was able to save AZ and the other original members from the blast. Before AZ left, Benji told him he forgave him many years ago. Elena Brooks Prior to the spilt of the original Sparks, Benji was very close to Elena, seeing her as a sister. However after the revival, Elena pursued a pasifist life, rejecting Benji's offer to seek revenge on AZ. Darius Darksoul Prior to the spilt of the original Sparks, Benji mentioned that he would often bicker with Darius. However he does mention that he cared a lot for him. Much later after their split, Darius approached Benji to help him kill their old friend AZ, knowing Benji was the only other human that rivaled him in raw power. Unable to convince him, Darius forced to Benji battle with him, in which there could only be one winner. The battle ended with Darius losing and falling into the sea. After losing his last friend, Benji truly felt alone and secluded himself deep into the Orange Archipelago, moving from island to island ever so often. Jane Mitchell Sometime prior to Sparks, Benji met Jane. Benji briefly taught her a few things about Aura before he left back for Kanto. A young Jane would later meet Benji's daughter, Clarissa Spark, as a baby. Jane provides a mentor role to Clarissa much like her mother did to Benji. Reina Mitchell Reina and Benji were old friends prior to her death. They met both as Aura Guardians and didn't get along due to Benji's overconfident attitude. He was caught off guard by Reina's experience and knowledge of the power. At the time Benji only knew it as a way to use attacks but Reina taught him how to truly connect to the source of the power. Leslie Cane Benji and Leslie briefly met on Shamouti and had a fling even though she was married. This lead to the conception of his first and only child, Clarissa, who Leslie would later abandon at birth on his doorstep. The two haven't spoken for 16 years until Clarissa had a meeting with the two to discuss her lineage. Pokémon On Hand Deceased Residing at His Reserve Temporary Released Trivia * Quotes * Gallery First sparks poké.jpg|A young Benji alongside his former companions Category:Aura Guardian Category:Male Characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon